For suppressing reflections of an observer, the background of the observer, and the like, an antiglare film having concavities and convexities on a surface thereof or an antireflection film having an antireflection layer on an outermost surface thereof is generally disposed on an image display surface in an image display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a cathode ray tube display (CRT), a plasma display (PDP), an electroluminescence display (ELD), or a field emission display (FED).
The antiglare film allows extraneous light to scatter on the concavo-convex surface of an antiglare layer, whereby reflections of an observer, the background of the observer, and the like are suppressed. The antiglare film mainly includes a light transmissive substrate; and an antiglare layer that is disposed on the light transmissive substrate and has a concavo-convex surface.
The antiglare layer generally includes a binder resin; and organic fine particles, existing in the binder resin, for forming the concavo-convex surface.
However, there is a fear that image light scatters due to the concavo-convex surface of an antiglare layer, whereby so-called glare is generated, in a case in which such an antiglare film is placed on a surface of an image display apparatus. Against such a problem, enhancing the internal haze of an antiglare film, to suppress glare, is proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-102186).
On the other hand, in recent years, super-high-definition image display apparatuses having 3000 or more horizontal pixels, called 4K2K (3840 (the number of horizontal pixels)×2160 (the number of vertical pixels)), have been developed.
Like the image display apparatus described above, an antiglare film is also disposed on an image display surface in such a super-high-definition image display apparatus. However, further luminance and light transmissiveness are demanded in the super-high-definition image display apparatus. Because enhancement of the total haze or internal haze of the antiglare film results in reduction in luminance and light transmittance, it is impossible to adopt, as means for suppressing glare, means of enhancing the internal haze of the antiglare film as described above in the super-high-definition image display apparatus. There is a fear that the enhancement of the internal haze of the antiglare film results in diffusion of image light in the antiglare film, whereby part of image light becomes stray light. As a result, there is also a fear that a dark room contrast is reduced, and an image blurs. Thus, an antiglare film which is capable of suppressing glare and has a low total haze and a low internal haze is currently desired as an antiglare film incorporated into a super-high-definition image display apparatus.
Furthermore, currently, an antiglare film which has a low total haze and a low internal haze and is capable of suppressing glare and of blurring the contour of a reflected image (for example, an observer, or the background of the observer) is also desired as an antiglare film incorporated into a super-high-definition image display apparatus.